Silky Cal
by ainmals1
Summary: The teens discover a new villain, a gangster named Silky Cal. The problem is he doesn't believe in kids and teenagers being super heroes, so he gives all of the adults of Townsville super powers by giving the Chemical X so they could fight him instead of the PowerPuffs. Can the teens put a stop to this plan? Read to find out.


**Hey my dear readers. Here is the next PowerPuff story where our heroes find out there is a new villain in town. A gangster named Silky Cal. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Silky Cal

The boys and the girls came home after deafening a monster.

"Do how was crime fighting?" Richard asked.

"It was great!" said Booster.

"The monster was a lizard," said Blossom.

"If it was a snake I would freak out," I said.

A little later in the afternoon the hot line rang.

"What is it this time Mayor?" Booster asked.

"Another robbery come quick," said the Mayor.

"Alright let's go fight crime," said Baxter.

"And at least Betty Crocker here will let us fight crime day or night," said Buttercup.

The teens flew off.

"Teenagers, they can just be grumpy," I mumbled.

"Give me all of your money see muh," said a man's voice in the bank.

The bankers gave him the money, he ran out and saw the teens in front of him.

"Not so fast bad guy," said Burnner.

"And give back the money," said Binky.

The man had red hair, green eyes, a grey hat, and a grey outfit.

"The name is Silky Cal see muh," he said.

"We're super heroes," said Boomy.

"And we're Townsville's protectors," said Bubbles.

Silky Cal just stood there staring, then he laughed.

"Haa haa haa haa haa haa, I was expecting adults instead of teenagers see muh," said Silky Cal.

"You must be a new gangster here," said Beauster.

"We've protected Townville when we were five," said Beauty.

Silky Cal laughed.

"I have had it with this guy," said Buster.

"Me too, let's beat him up and take him to jail," said Banners.

The boys and the girls beat up Silky Cal and took him to jail.

"That guy hasn't even heard of young super heroes," said Bam-bam.

"If he does maybe he thinks it's silly," said Bamby.

"He does know how to talk like a gangster," said Blaster.

"And took a lot of money," said Bliss.

"But we caught him," said Benster.

"Yeah, so we can go home and have fun," said Bloomy.

"I'll make some snacks," said Bridger.

"I'll help you Bridger," said Bridget.

"I want to help too," said Beatie.

"I can help too," said Benny.

The boys and the girls had fun doing what they wanted to do. The teens didn't know what to make of this new criminal. He was new to Townsville, but he seemed to be a professional for doing crime, not that it surprised them. They were right about Silky Cal talking and dressing like a real gangster, they have never met any other villain that talked and acted like that. They just hoped he wasn't up to any tricks.

* * *

"Those teenagers are powerful, isn't there a scientist who created them? I know, that white house and that blue house could be the ticket," Silky Cal said in his head.

He dressed himself up as a police officers and got out of jail, Silky Cal went to the went to the Utonium's house and knocked on the door, Wendy answered it.

"Hello officer what can I do for you?" Wendy asked.

"Ma'am, does a scientist live here?" Silky Cal asked.

"Yes my husband is a scientist, Matthew! There is an officer who wants to talk to you!" Wendy called.

The Professor came to the door.

"Hello can I help you?" he asked.

"Mister, what was the ingredient that made The PowerPuffs have super powers?" Silky Cal asked.

"Chemical X is the main element," said the Professor.

"Okay I was just curious, I'm new around here," said Silky Cal.

He left and went to the Rotium's house, asked Sara if it was true that Chemical X was the main ingredient, after getting the answer yes Silky Cal went back to jail and took off the officer outfit.

"Tomorrow I can let all the adults have Chemical X and they can have super powers," said Silky Cal, he laughed wickedly.

* * *

One morning the boys and the girls woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to the park with Binky and Burnner.

"Hi girls and boys," I said.

"Oh hi Mac," Burnner said then he gasped.

"What's wrong Burnner?" Richard asked.

"You and Mac are floating, where did you guys get super powers?!" said Binky.

"We went to someone's house," said Richard.

"He said if you wanna super powers like the PowerPuff Teenagers come and get Chemical X," I said.

"And the we got some," said Richard.

"I got some too kids," said the Professor.

"I got some too," said Wendy.

"Hi everyone we have super powers too," said Sara.

"It's really fun," said Bill.

"Mom, Dad, you have powers like the other adults!" said Booster.

"Mr. and Mrs Kettle you too?!" Blossom inquired.

"Yes that was really nice of that man right Frank," said Mrs Kettle.

"Right Jessica it was," said Mr. Kettle.

"Mr Mayor Welch, Mrs Welch!" said Baxter.

"Not you guys too," said Buttercup.

"All the adults have super powers," said Mrs. Welch.

"We wanted to be like you kids," said the Mayor.

"What did this guy who gave you the Chemical X look like?" Boomy asked.

"He had red hair," I said.

"Green eyes," said Richard.

"A grey outfit," said Wendy.

"And a grey hat," said the Professor.

"What did he sound like?" Bubbles asked.

"He kind of talked funny," said the Professor.

"He was saying 'see muh'," said Sara.

"At the end of his sentences," said Bill.

"Did he say where he got the Chemical X?" Beauster asked.

"He said at a science lab," said Mr. Kettle.

"You guys have been tricked, by Silky Cal," said Beauty.

"He's a new gangster who was expecting adult super heroes," said Buster.

"I'm guessing he thought of something," said Banners.

"And it was to find out what ingredient to let us have super powers," said Bam-bam.

"And steal the Chemical X," said Bamby.

"Then give it to you," said Blaster.

"So you can fight him instead of us," said Bliss.

"So we're gonna go find that gangster," said Benster.

"Beat him up, take him to jail," said Bloomy.

"And drain your powers with Antidote X," said Bridger.

"So everything will be back to normal," said Bridget.

Us adults felt like that was very unfair for a criminal to not believe in kids being super heroes, just because they were young doesn't mean they can't be as good as adults. We wished the teens luck to beat up that gangster and put him in jail where he belongs.

* * *

The teenagers flew off and found Silky Cal robbing another bank.

"There he is, robbing another bank," said Beatie.

"I wasn't expecting to see you teenage pests here, I was expecting the adults here see muh," said Silky Cal.

"We figured everything out Silky Cow, now we're gonna beat you up," said Benny.

"What did you call me see muh?!" Silky Cal asked angrily.

The boys and the girls easily beat up Silky Cal and send him to jail again.

"I will be back next time PowerPuff teenage brats!" the gangster yelled.

The PowerPuffs just shrugged, the bad guys always say that to them. Even as teenagers their enemies still referred to them as 'brats'. They hoped that someday Silky Cal will learn that just because one is a kid, preteen, or teenager doesn't mean they can't be just as good at stuff like adults can, they do grow up to be adults as ever child and teenagers does. It's the way life goes. Maybe perhaps the villains will eventually decide to quit and learn they will never win.

* * *

"We send Silky Cal to jail," said Burnner

"Are you ready to get rid of your powers?" Binky asked.

The other adults, Richard, and I nodded, we drank the Antidote X and it got rid of our powers.

"Everyone is back to normal," said Booster

"I wonder how Silky Cal found out," said Blossom.

"About the Chemical X," said Baxter.

"Daddy, Mrs. Rotium did you tell him?" Buttercup asked.

"I told him," said the Professor.

"I told him it was true," said Sara.

"We're sorry," said the Professor and Sara.

"That's okay Mr. Utonium and Mom," said Boomy.

"Did he fool you for someone else?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes as a police officer," said Wendy.

"I remember that," said Bill.

"Not only is he a gangster," said Beauster.

"He is a master of disguise," said Beauty.

"Like Seduca almost," said Buster.

"Only a man," said Banners.

"And he has red hair," said Bam-bam.

"They both have green eyes," said Bamby.

"He has a grey outfit," said Blaster.

"Seduca has a red outfit," said Bliss.

"And she has black hair," said Benster.

"She also has white skin," said Bloomy.

"They could make a great couple," said Bridger.

"Yeah, let's go have lunch I'm hungry," said Bridget.

"Yeah at that restaurant in the mall," said Beatie.

"They have great stuff there," said Benny.

We all went out to lunch.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story. I hope you liked it. While the PowerPuffs did have a fair share of robbers as villains there hasn't been any gangsters, so I thought why the heck not. The next story will be where there is an evil magician who goes by the name Al the Great.**


End file.
